


Overlord One-Shots & Short Stories (Resquests will be closed for now)

by Eyelesskeleton



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cussing, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Humiliation, Romance, Scratching, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyelesskeleton/pseuds/Eyelesskeleton
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a compilation of one-shots, stories (short and maybe long) and Overlord related Headcanons depending on what you will request~! ;}(Requests will be accepted on the first page, thanks in advance!)
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 110
Kudos: 112





	1. Resquests Here~! ;}

Hell-O everyone~! ;}

Skull here, thank you for joining me. 

After looking for a good piece to read one night, I noticed the near complete lack of Overlord fan work on here. I just had to remedy to the situation so here I am, offering a place where all your desires could possibly come true~!

Like I said before, you can write your requests on this page down in the comments. Please try to keep them one the first page and not too spread out. It will make my job much easier and it'll also be much appreciated! 

Everyhing goes! Don't be shy to ask me anything! From the mild and/or more basic stuff all the way to batshit crazy and/or kinky (or whatever). Give me your darkest wishes. I'll write my own ideas and those of yours that do inspire me (to try to keep my content as interesting and vast as possible).

There will be absolutely no judgement on my part. I might moderate some comments in case it does degenerate, but I want to give everyone a chance in this~! :P

Thank you for your time and enjoy~! ;}


	2. Demiurge x Female Supreme Being (Slowburn Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in the new world, Demiurge finds himself experiencing something he never thought would come, his first heat, and he doesn't exactly know how to handle it.
> 
> (Warning: Smut, Some Feels, Heat, slight Public Humiliation/ Involuntary Exhibitionism, some Coarse Language/Dirtytalk, Nippleplay, kinda Bloodplay?, Breeding mentioned, Breeding kink, Bitting, Dry Humping/Dry Orgasm.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be dedicated to Teenidol and Dez101's requests: "I think this idea would be cute, honestly anything Demiurge would be amaze lol" and "More reader/original female character x Demiurge"
> 
> Honestly, since your requests are so vague, I wanted to jump on the opportunity to make my first true chapter one one of my personal ideas. I hope you don't mind too much. Same for all of you guys~!

From within the grand library of Ashurbanipal lies all the knowledge accumulated by the 42 supreme beings of Ainz Ooal Gown. 42 players throughout many years collectively amassed both information and more from Yggdrasil and decided to store it down here. 42 people, years of work ... and you couldn't for the life of you find anything worth reading concerning your current needs! You swear, it's almost like your old friends decided to just collectively dump everything even slightly useless from their inventory in here just for the sake of freeing space. Even dear old Titus couldn't help you in your endeavor. The only thing he could do is bringing you more material to the pile that is beginning to bury you (both figuratively and literally.) That, in itself, wasn't much help either, but no one could really do anything about it. 

You wanted to help Ainz, you really did, and since the surface seemed to be relatively well taken care of by him already you went for second best. Knowledge. After all, Yggdrasil always had something new to learn from, even after it's "shutdown". If there's one thing it taught you, it's that everything you already know (or think you know) can still hide secrets. You just have to know where to look to find them! 

That being said, you still haven't found anything yet worth reporting and you're getting frustrated. You see Titus coming back slowly and put down a few more delicate scrolls on the ground beside you. With a hand to your face, you sigh at his apologetic gaze, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of your nose. This is so boring. 

"Thank you, Titus."

The tall skeleton mage raises slowly, the jewels harboring his person chiming and dancing in his careful mouvement. 

"Mine own mistress is too humble, f'r that lady gratitude is underserv'd by this simple leigeman considering that lady current dissatisfaction."

"You have greatly aided me by curating the content brought to me. It's saved me a great amount of time and work and for that I am still very thankful." You restraint the desire to yawn, irked with your own boredom. 

After a brief moment of silence, the grand master slowly bows to you with a nod, seemingly satisfied with your answer. 

"T is with utmost pleasure yond I serveth our lief supreme one." And with those words he returns within the confines of his library's multiple corridors of ceiling high bookshelves. 

Your eyes lay upon the last space you've seen him occupy before disappearing for a good few seconds before you let out another sigh, this one more aggressive and less regal than the last. Having to maintain appearances while so annoyed truly is exhausting, but also a sad necessity for Ainz and your's sake. Damn is your back hurting right now. 

As you stretch blissfully in your seat, the main doors to the libary are thrown open, the interior sides screaming in pain as they hit the walls beside the entryway. You jump and snap your head towards the sound. You fail to immediately see the culprit of this aggressive act. A wall of books, both read and as of yet untouched, is separating you from the events unfolding. You prepare yourself to get up when your thoughts are rudely interrupted by a familliar voice. 

"Master Titus, albeit very pleased at the sight of your dedication to your research, I must demand you cease your-" Demiurge halts himself as he comes within sight of you.

He somewhat stutters your title and name, obviously taken aback by your presence rather than that of the expected librarian, before quickly kneeling, face down.

"You have my deepest apologies My Lady! I would've never shown such disrespect to my supreme one had I known I was in the presence of one!" He declares between two labored breaths. 

The archfiend's current display completely baffles you. Had you two not recently developed somewhat of a deeper friendship? What could've possibly made him revert to this soulless servant you see before you? You quickly remove yourself from your makeshift tomb of literature and go stand in front of the man. This action provokes a visible shudder from the demon that has you nearly cringe with shock. Did he deem his mistake grave enough to fear the possibly of you wanting to punish him physically? 

"What has you in such a state Demiurge? Is there something wrong to be addressed?"

You lean forward and lay, what you hope, is a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The archdemon's first response is a heavily repressed flinch, his tail twitching behind him. He takes a slow, deliberate breath in, desperately attempting to regain some form of control over his body. When your sent fills his nose however, he nearly cough, stifling a groan deep down his throat as his tail coils around him. How the odds where against him today. His mere presence at your feet is a blasphemy not only to Nazarick, but to his dearest supreme one. He can only hope you absolve him for his scandalous state and allow him to excuse himself from your glorious presence. He could not bare to show you his face, especially after the outrageous sensations your mere scent brought to his body. 

"No such thing, dear supreme one, I can assure you. You merely caught me at an unflattering moment." 

The hand on his shoulder feels like a burning inferno in it of itself, each fingers sending shockwaves through his heart and down his back. Such delicious pleasures turning foul and rotten in his mouth. He shouldn't be allowed to enjoy you in such way, more so without your knowledge. 

"If you so wish My Lady, I will leave you promptly to your studies. Please do forgive this lowly servant of his actions and for interrupting you." His voice so tight, betraying his act as he croaks out the sentence ranter than croon it as he would naturally. 

Never would he have thought of cursing his own body like does today. Such treacherous feelings. He was so carefully created by his dearest lord Ulbert, every inch of his form molded into perfection, but here he is now. The thought making him clench his jaw tightly in silence. He is kneeling before another supreme one, feeling you, breathing you, tasting you. This scent, so sweet. Death is a well deserved punishment for his current actions. For every single one of his thoughts. 

Your previous work now completely forgotten, you can now feel the palpable tremors under your fingers. Never once did he look up at you, is gaze firmly fixated on the tiles beneath him. You frown, slightly upset. He was obviously affected by something, why would he keep it from you? Was the relationship you built that obsolete compared to the gap between both of your statuses? Had he no faith in you as a friend to be able to help him? 

"Demiurge, look at me."

Said demon grits his teeth. Obviously. As expected from the lady of Nazarick, such a pitiful attempt at masking his true intent would be noticed no matter how hard he tried. Least he could do now is meet his fate with as much dignity as he had left within him, and fear struck him. Fear of disappointment. He had never failed you, not once. World be damned if only he could erase this shameful day from existence! 

His momentary hesitation pulls at your heartstrings, removing every sense of discontentment you previously felt. Demiurge has never once hesitated like this before and always complied earnestly to every command you gave him. You let go of his shoulder in favor of cupping the side of his face, trying to coax him into looking up. His cheek is warm, warmer than you've ever felt him and his shaky breath licks up your wrist slowly as he apparently tries to hold it (though he fails.) You feel him frown as a quiet groan escape his lips and, before you can ask, his head tilts into your palm. 

He slowly raises his gaze to yours and as your eyes lock you are positively taken aback by the sight of him. Gone is the stoic, devilish expression he usually wears, his grin replaced by moistened parted lips. His heated stare with upturned brows supported by a generous blush and the smallest amount of sweat gathered at his temples. You find yourself at a loss for words. 

"My, Dem-... You look... "

The archfiend quickly averts his eyes, slowly removing his cheek from within your grasp. Even now, no, especially now his breath is short and labored. 

"My Lady, I am so sor-" ".. You're positively sinful right now."

He quickly snaps his mouth shut. Her tone, had he heard right? Could his predicament be strenuous enough to have caused him a momentary gap of sanity? You quickly kneel in front of him. No, you shouldn't have to let one speck of dust sully your knees for him! He should be crawling at your feet for this insult, begging for mercy! 

"Supreme one-" "Nevermind that, some things are of higher importance right now."

He gulps despite his wishes as now both of your hands finds themselves back on his face. Your fingers quickly brush through the small amount of hair behind his temples. A soft, barely audible keen finds his way out of his throat as his tail strikes the floor behind him. He quickly, albeit slowly, takes a hold of your wrists. The limbs are small in his grasp, so soft...

"P-please, if you'd allow such selfish request, It would be much preferable to avoid physical contact with me at this very moment."

He promptly lets go of your arms, only now noticing how quickly he'd strengthened his hold onto you. You let one arm drop down to your lap, the other grasping his sleve. 

"If it's truly what you desire, but know that I see what lies in your eyes." You take a slow breath in, clearing your mind of the image he'd just presented to you. All pretty much to no avail. "Please Demiurge, all I want to do is help. I care for you. Please, tell me what's going on."

He fights back another groan, the metal limb swaying anxiously behind him. You wish you could just hold him, comfort him in any way. It wouldn't be well perseved considering your status, but you don't care. You've never seen him so uncomfortable before, so disheveled... so tempting. 

He couldn't believe his predicament. Not only have you yet to punish his perversion, you had no intention to. His body screams at your perfection, wails at your attention, but his mind still fights the real battle, hankering him in place for your sake. You have no idea how much he'd sacrifice just for a chance to taste your skin right now. 

"My Lady, you shouldn't h-have to bother wi-" You immediately interrupt him with a shift slap to the shoulder. 

"Don't give me that, we're-" your sentence is stopped by a low growl, the sound rumbling deep within his chest. 

You can't fight the heat wave as it courses through you, some of it settling in your cheeks as the rest settles heavily down your hips. You felt the Dominion Authority push it's way into your mind. Even at your level it somehow follows unhindered in its path. He gasp in mild panic, tail flailing wildly, but you cut him off before anything with a hand to his mouth. 

"As I was saying, we are more than simple Master and servant aren't we? At the very least, you are to me." You take a moment to let your words settle in when find yourself thinking that his lips are suprisingly soft under your hand. You snap your eyes away from his mouth and redirect them to his glasses. "Tell me, I will understand. I'll even offer my help."

Those last words successfully bring him back to you, though for the wrong reasons. Your fingers where right there, so unbelievably close. He just had to part his lips. Your smell already intoxicating him, one lick and he was certain he'd find bliss. His sanity is slipping with each new intake of air, yet the smallest part of him that still listened to reason held steadfast. You were a true testament of his willpower and dedication. 

His gaze bore into you, sending sparks through your limbs and squeezing your guts into goo. The tension is palpable and although he still appears under the influence of whatever is ailing him, you've never him more fixated on something before now. 

You realize the reason to his silence and promptly remove your hand from his lips (much to his internal chagrin.)

"Tell me, what has you... so _aroused_."

A small grimace reaches his features, his fangs barely peeking as they bite on the plump flesh in front of them. One single drop of blood rises to his lips which he promptly licks away. His tail slowly settles down around the two of you, unbeknownst to him. 

"I- ahhh..." He closes his eyes. "Heat. Supreme one."

"...Oh. " _Oh, indeed_.

You never expected something so primal like a heat. Mayde some minor incident relating to his breeding experiments on the bipedal sheeps he was tasked to farm, but not something as basic as the seasonal need to produce offsprings. Demons are indeed a very interesting type of creature. 

Makes you wonder how exactly Ulbert would've taken this news if he were here. 

"I had originally made the decision of coming here today with the intention of seeking information on my predicament My Lady. After so many years serving under Lord Ulbert's dominion unhindered, I'm afraid I was caught of guard by my mating cycle's sudden reapearance. R-rest assured! Not one ounce of me has wished to inportunate you with my self today." He begins to babble to you, his whole body twitching in discomfort.

You can't help yourself and quickly brush your index finger through his dark locks, using the excuse of fixing his slightly messy hairstyle. He stutters your name with a shiver once more. You do your best to pay little mind to his reaction as you rise up to your feet. 

"Come with me."

_____________________________

Thought you did order him to follow you, you had no idea what to do now. Should you escort him to his quarters and leave him to the comfort of uninterrupted peace by ordering he be left alone? Should you try to bring him to Ainz so the two of you can commonly work on a solution? Should you let yourself be controled by desire and find a secluded place just for the two of you? A little voice murmurs you the latter but you bat the thought away before it settles itself in. Ainz's earlier statement during a private discussion resonates in your mind. 

_'They are much like everyone's children... '_

The words make you cringe internally, somewhat agreeing with them yet your lust refuses to leave you be. Just the idea of the touch-starved archfriend obediently trailing behind you makes your stroll quite a bit less comfortable for your underwear. What would Ulbert think? What would _Ainz_ think of you? If only you could groan like a boar right now. Why is everything so complicated? Guilt pushes into your mind yet, behind you he is, exuding this strong scent that even your own untrained nose can perceive. His natural odor seemingly reinforced with a tinge of musk you could only ever describe with the word 'warmth' as well as the heavy scent of desire and slight masculine colone. 

Sex, he smells like sex, and you can't even begin to process what that will entail for him. Or even you. 

Unbeknownst to you, Demiurge also had quite the enternal monologue right now. Following his lady, his dearest supreme being and (shamefully) the object of his current desires, he could not even pretend to understand the meaning of the events currently unfolding. Walking throught the long halls of Nazarick in this state all the while many other citizens of the tomb passed by them, many seeing or smelling his predicament, some even understanding the extent of it... It is making him go through such diverse emotions simultaneously. He had gone through such great lengths to be able to reach the library uninterrupted by his or another's desire yet you now made him walk in plain sight of everyone who dared to look. Was this some form of punishement? His disheveled appearance being bared to the public so that his shame could fester? Could you be so deliciously cruel? Or where you perhaps toying with him, with everyone? Showing him off to all interested party, inviting them to savor the sent of his lust and daring them to go against you for a chance of having him? Where you perhaps enjoying this? Dare he think, are you currently trying to show off to him? Is all of this deliberate? 

As affected as he was before, the mere lack of answer to all of these question only serves to pull tighter on the proverbial noose as he is now sporting quite the tent down there. His other tail swinging aggressively behind him, he is forced to walk with his hands in his pockets to hide the physical proof to his depravity. His new "issue" being added to the weight of his current sexual confusion and forming a vicious circle. The more he thinks about it, the more excited he becomes. The harder he gets, the more he ponders the extent of your intentions. This pain, should he leg himself bask in it? You turn your head to the side, placing a curious eye on his form. 

Would it even be moral for you to ask him for his consent? Could he give it in such a state? Would he ever be truly honest if you'd ask, or would he only provide out of loyalty? As your eye roam his form, his tail twiches in an uncoordinated manner. You smile at it's mannerism, amused by how much you could read off the archdemon's tail alone. Your gaze lands on his hip. The way in which he currently holds himself clearly indicating another (thought not quite) problem to be taken care of. You bite your lower lip at the sight of it, turning your head rapidly back to it's original position and looking forward. You shouldn't, this is innapropriate... 

There is no possible way for his mind to forge such an inconceivable sight. The power held behind that self assured smile and the downright pornographic lip bite you just granted him. His soul purrs at the sight of such a blessing and Demiurge let's out another low rumble escape his throat.

You abruptly stop in front of him, your body immediately growing ten times hotter than it originally was. Any previous form of reflection immediately flies out the window. Your mind wanders and you shudder at the idea of hearing that sound as nothing more than wispered into your ear, only to you. You turn decisively to the man behind you. In three steps, you reach his side, take a hold of his arm and teleport the two of you to your private quarters. You don't quite register your own action, but Demiurge quickly steps away from you, nearly bowing once more. 

"M-My Lady. Your room? "

You nod "Demiurge, I understand your current position, but I need you to concentrate very carefully on the words I'm about to say. I'll ask you this once and once only..." You breath in, mouth salivating at the smell of him and you shudder. "I would like to have you, to help you and enjoy you. I want you, but what I want more than anything now is for you to tell me honestly if you want this. Do not look at me as a supreme one, but as a woman when you answer this. 

.

.

.

He's paralyzed, his body aching, his fingers twitching... He can't breath. The one beauty of Nazarick wants _him_ , purely and honestly. How ludicrous! You're there, standing before him, patiently waiting for his answer. How is this not a dream? 

"Hhhh... Y-yes! My Lady, nothing would please me more!" He answers throught shallow breaths. 

It is true, for a long time he's coveted you, but contrary to a certain succuby he's never wished to act upon his desires. He felt his disrespect would defile the wonder that surrounds you. He was more than ready to simply accept his role beside you, but you came to him. You actually feel for him, even if it comes to be mere lust.

He's decided. What ever part of him, if you wanted it, he'll give it to you. 

You smile to him, happy and more than a little giddy. You step closer. In a slow and deliberate manner, you slide your arms on his shoulders and grab delicately the sides of his face. His own arms surround you, comfortably craddled by your waist and his hands cautiously holding on to your back. He's shivering under your touch, but he has yet to make a move on his own, the world around the two of you standing still. You give a quick smile before leaning onto him and raising to the tip of your toes. 

The second your lips touch, the spell breaks and he bends down to capture them with a quiet moan. You answer in kind, holding more firmly as you are pulled flush to him by his tail encircling your legs. He groans as you feel him on your belly, his staff twitching from the contact. You lips connecting and disconnecting in a flutter of kisses, you quickly press the tip of your tongue on his lower lip. He shudders with a small keen, lifting a hand to your lower neck as he almost dips you while parting his own lips. His pointed tongue meets yours in a fierce battle for dominance which, you feel, he's holding back from. You show your discontent with a quick bite to his lip. He retorts with another delicious growl, his hands roaming your back as he meets you with more fervor. 

You both eventually come out for air, refusing to separate from your embrace and warming eachothers faces with each new breath. You lean your forehead on his as he nudges you nose tenderly with his own. Both of your smells slowly start to mix with the surrounding air. As it quickly re-enters both of your systems, you're thrown you into a near euphoric bliss. You follow your nose to the side of his jaw, inhaling more of his musk, the particular odor doing surprising wonders inside your body. You nip at his jawline, making him groan at the boldness of your advances. He turns his head to the opposite side, bringing his own nose to the crook of your neck and leaving a handful of open mouthed kisses to your clavicle. Without much thought, he returns your action, dizzy with need, and bites lightly on your shoulder. Your hand quickly flies to the back of his head and grab handful of his hair. His eyes snap open, panic returning to him as he begins unlocking his jaw from the meat of your neck.

He shouldn't allow himself to mark your skin so casually. How foolish is he? This heat is impacting too heavily his ability to think effectively. This is a dangerous game. You're already granting him so much more than what he's ever deserved from you, yet here he is, still being greedy.

After the smallest gasp of surprise, a moan rips its way out of your throat. You squeeze the dark locks in your palm and push his head back to your nape. Pressing your body heavily on his, you nearly force him to stumble backwards. 

He regains his footing stiffly before grabbing at your hips as they rub on his. The friction snaps the thread holding his current restraints before it even begins to be tested. He returns to his work at your command, nibbling aggressively on the spot and purring gleefully. You giggle at this new discovery before bringing your hands to the collar of his suit. Your words nearly fail you under his ministrations. 

"Why not ah- get rid of this hindrance, shall w-we? "

Refusing to leave your throat, he barely nods as he brings a hand between the two of you to start unbuttoning his jacket. 

"No." You gasp. "Here, let me." You slid your hands down his torso, the action granting you a full blown shiver from him (much to your delight.) 

As you take care of the first button, you notice his ears while nudges the side of your face. The wicked part of you takes over and you stick your tongue out, sliding it leisurely form the earlobe all the way to the pointed tip. The archdemon immediately gasps, claws nearly piercing the skin just over your butt cheeks. His tail finally releases your legs. It wips in the air around you as he moans. 

"Lady- Ah! P-please, I can't keep... I need-" 

You quickly remove his jacket, his body flexing mid-babble to accomodate your mouvements. You let go of his earlobe and wisper quietly into his ear. 

_"Just do it Dem."_

He whines, teeth bared and you reach for his hands. You slide them down to your rear, him immediately gropping it and sending sparks through you tail bone. You grab his tie as he attempts to straighten back up, pulling his face to yours. 

"Rip those clothes off if you have to." You breath out. 

Seems you managed to pull him out of his reluctance. The Demiurge you remember finally reappears as his everlasting grin slowly comes back upon his features. 

"With pleasure~" he croons salaciously before lifting you into his arms. 

You leg immediately hook behind his back and you sigh pleasurably at the pressure between your folds. The Archfiend struts eagerly to your bed and climds into it before setting you down under him. The both of you kick your shoes off, him sitting up momentarily to put them away. He returns to you, halting in his track, momentarily paralyzed by the way you look at him. 

Your eyes glint as they roam his body, following the curve of his slim waist, brushing past his pectorals generously defined through his shirt and admiring the strenght of his shoulders. You knew he was a strong man, but you never expected him to hide such an impressive form under that suit, and you've yet to see him without his shirt! You notice his smirk widen slightly, your lascivious ogling emboldening his confidence as his tail sways happily. Even as a complete mess, he still looks beautiful.

To him, you look positively gorgeous right now. Comfortably settled with your hair spread out on the pillows as they frame the most exquisite of expressions he's ever got to see from you. His instincts have no clue of what to do at the moment. His mind wants to commit your picture to memory. To look at you long enough for a painting to be made of it. So he could keep it forever once this charity meets its end. The strain in his pants quickly reminds him. He aches to claim you, shower you with his love and taste every inch of you. He wants to be the one to ravage you into oblivion and the one to worship you for eternity.

"You're nearly perfect." You hum to him, motioning for him to descend within your reach. 

As he does, your swiftly catch the frame of his glasses and slide them away, revealing the diamonds of his gaze, his beautifully crystalized eyes. You slide a hand to his cheek while he lazily graps his item back from you. 

"Perfection." You grin, holding back a laugh. 

His eyes barely widen before he replies. "If I dare agree with my perfection My Lady, what would it make you?"

You ignore the desire to roll your eyes, of course he'd take it seriously, what did you expect? You undo the first few buttons of his shirt, leaning forward to brush you lips to his. 

"I thought I asked for some clothes to be ruined by your hands, did I not? 

He growls with approval. His Dominion Authority pulling at your guts and giving you goosebumps absolutely everywhere. You're beginning to wonder if he's even aware he's currently using it. You keep it to yourself , not wanting to bet on the probability that it slows his spontaneity and ruins the fun. 

You feel the leather of his gloves pushing under the hem of your shirt, quickly sliding up your sides and under you. You groan and arch your back, allowing him more space to roam. You feel his lips just under your sternum, quickly kissing and nipping upwards. You look down to him as he stops in the middle of your chest, his cheeks cradled by your breasts as he purrs. He take a mouthful of the collar of your shirt in between his teeth. The multiple facets of his eyes lock with your frenzied ones for only moments before he pulls harshly. Your shirt and bra tears audibly as he snap his face to the side, shredding the entire front of your wardrobe. He lets the piece of cloth fall, tongue lolling slightly out his mouth. His hazy gaze lays on your mounds, nipples perked with exitation as you pant heavily. Your arms are suddenly forced back under you as he pulls on the remnants of your shirt, wanting to rid himself of the offensive fabric hiding you from his view. He dips his head foward once more and wickedly begins his attack on your chest. His audible rumbling reverberates in your chest, pulling a moan out your tender lips. You flex your legs, pulling his hips to yours and felling his hard member push slightly into you, your clothes hindering the movement. A quiet moan is breathed onto your chest as you grind painfully slow on his body. Hands now free find themselves gripping intently the outside of your thigh, keeping you close. Yours steal his tie, throwing it away carelessly as you undo the rest of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. He promptly rids himself of it, along with his gloves and you finally get a sight of him. 

His taut muscles flex with every mouvement, the meat firm, but slim around his bones. The picture is familiar, yet his structure differs somewhat from human anatomy making him uniquely special to your eyes. 

You glide your hands on his stomach, enjoying the way his abdomen twitches under your touch. 

He takes a firm hold to one of your breast, delighting in the squeak you produce as he squeezes it tenderly and bring the others nipple into his mouth. His pointed tongue works its way around your nipple as he sucks intently. Your moans fill the room. This lavish melody makes him chuckle darkly, the vibration adding to the sensation and, consequently, to your song for him. He promptly abandons his target in favor of attacking the other, his ministations even more vigorous than before.

You harshly pull on his belt, maiking quick work of it and he moans around you as the pressure on his front lessens a bit. One of his hands hastily finds its way to your waistband as he fights with the contraption holding your pants around your hip bone. You pull on his hair, forcing him to let go of your chest and promptly latch onto his ear once more. The reaction is instantaneous as he thrust forward with an open mouthed whimper. You lick and bite at the organ as he flinch and shudders in tandem. You unzip his pants and quickly reach into it, grasping around the object of your desire. 

A vocalization, that which you have never heard of, is puched out of him. "M-My Lady, My goddess~! You-" his voice cuts through another of those delicious sounds as you begin pumping him.

His tail spasm violently, arching in every direction each few seconds. The wicked part of your mind murmurs once again. You slow your movement to a torturing pace, evoking some sort of thrill from him as he nearly drops onto you, his arm shaky as his claws fists into your bed. You wait for his inevitable hipthrust and when he eventually grinds into your palms you grasp him and bite down harshly on his ear.

The near wail he lets out immediately pools down between your folds. His hips snap forward, pushing you up a few inches.

Your hand, your scent, your taste. He can't. The pain, this mouth-watering pain and the carnal pleasure it brings! His minds slips. Your hand, the erotic sadism you force upon him. It's almost too much, yet he needs more! He can't stop himself, his body odeys under your every touch as he thrust violently into you hold. Oh how the sounds you make drive him wild. 

The archfiend's every onslaught nearly jabs you, his mouth wide open and baring fangs as he moans. You lick your bite, the metalic taste of his blood on your lips, a near aphrodisiac as it descends into your throat. His pace quickens rapidly, his breathing more and more laboured as he starts pistoning into your hand. 

You let go of his ear and he immediately begins lapping at your jaw, keening and twitching. 

"Demi..'' You moan out. 

He answers with a growl, quickening his pace, and abruptly hilts himself, pushing heavily as he twitches in your palm. His head hangs low at the side of your face as he bite down on the pillow. Your face flushes as you see his body shudder over yours, the implications of it sending waves of electricity through you. 

With barely a breath you mutter. "Demiurge... did you just cum?"

The two of you bask in a brief silence as he slowly lets go of the abused cushion, settling his forhead on your shoulder. 

"My deepest apologies My Lady... I,... couldn't seem to find back my control in due time." He breaths out leisurely. "You're welcome to exact p-punishment however you see fit, ah... for I've failed in my task of serving you..." He lifts his head to face yours, his gaze soft and patient as it searches yours. "...and acted selfishly instead." 

You roam his features intently, completely entrapped by the way he looks at you. You push your fingers into his scalp, massaging his head slowly as he fights off a purr. You could still back away, forget this ever happened. You could act on the pretense of caring for your guardian and his health and try to salvage what's left of your respect for Ulbert's work. The devil in your arms looks happy, if not slightly defeated and trying to mask it. He doesn't deserve the pressure under which he's putting himself for you, even though he'll never admit it's weight. 

"You're even welcome to throw me out of your sanctuary. I can assure you that your benevolence in aiding me has been a plentyful success." He reluctantly adds. "If you so desire, I can rid myself of your sight and handle the rest by my own."

He looks down to nowhere in particular. "I fear I must disappoint. I am currently unable to put your satisfaction wholly before my own... "

You pray for Ulbert's forgiveness. You can't allow this man you've come to cherish so dearly to remain this affected. You surround his shoulders with your arms and kiss him. You ignore the passion of your body, trying your best to convey your feelings through your action.

He sighs through the kiss, slowly lowering himself on top of you. His hand brush through your hair, his sharp nails carefully arranging your locks back behind your ears. He cups the side of your face with his palm, deepening the kiss in complete devotion. You eventually separate, both drunk of the affection. He purrs. 

"My Lady?" He questions expectantly. 

"How about you try to satisfy us instead of attempting to prioritize me? I'll try and do the same."

He must've done a poor job of containing his joy since you're now chuckling softly to him. Re-energized by your care, he's already stiffening once more between the two of you. You must've noticed too as your thighs squeeze tightly his hips.

"Get rid of those pants, they must be uncomfortable now." You whisper. 

He smile coyly.

"Your wish is my command."

You remove your own unbuttoned pants as he does his. He notices your gaze, never once leaving his form as you hastily undress and smirk assuredly. He rise to his feet besides the bed and grips his trousers, slidding them slowly down his hip bone, never once breaking eye contact as you drink in the sight of him. He growls happily at both your naked form in the center of the bed and the lewd expression he's bringing out of you. All of it added to the sweet scent of your smell feeds his erection and it spring out past the elastic of his underwear, slapping against his abs. 

Your breath catches in your throat as it stands proudly while he lets his clothes drop to the floor, side stepping them. You begin to salivate as he climbs back on the bed. Licking your lips, your imagination replacing the taste of your sweat with his cum-stained dick and making you groan. You snap your eyes back you his as he creeps towards you slowly, his eye predatory as he rumbles lowly.

"I want it in me, now."

He chuckles, climbing over you, his member leaking precum just short of your ass-cheeks. The coarceness of you words pleasing his instinct to no end. 

"Are you certain, my beloved? I'm sure I can find the strength to, at least, prepare you beforehand." He croons, dipping his fingers between your lower lips. 

You whimper, more at his words rather than his actions, the nickname striking a chord within you. You grip his shoulders, needy. 

"You're currently in rut, am I right?" He nods, slightly puzzled. "Then breed me like a bitch in heat, it's an order."

His eyes darken instantaneously, tail curling around one of your legs as a low growl reverberates through you.

"How silly of me. Certainly, my goddess."

Without another word he aligns himself and plunges into you, nearly hilting himself in one go. He snarls as you hiss, the burning stretch of your body accomodating his filling you with glee. 

"Ah... So cool, My Lady."

He can see his cock burying deep within your thight heated core, his own body temperature overlapping yours and granting him a sensation he's never felt before. So wet and inviting, he pulls back to only his tip before slaming completely into you. You gasp out, feeling him reach deep into you and grasp onto his shoulders. He trills in delight as your nails softly scratch his shoulder blades. He immediately begins thrusting in and out at a rapid speed, all to your command. The ecstasy pulling out loud noises from the both of you. You scratch at the strong muscles of the arm currently supporting him, his other hand holding your hips down securely as he pounds into you.

You wanted him to breed you? To fuck you like a bitch? Then he shall. He'll wreck your body with all his might and fill you with his seed so deep that there's no way for it not to take. He'll spend the whole night stuffing your womb full with his kids if you let him. He can almost see it, your stomach growing with his cub. What a glorious day it would be when you deliver it! Or them maybe? An heir to Nazarik, chosen to share his blood. He'd be the one demon to have known paradise. 

He catches your lips for another battle, teeth clanking together through your mouvements. This times he steals dominance from you, intent on showing you the extent of his worth. So that you chose him. So that he'd be yours and yours only.

Your every moans are eagerly swallowed by him as his tongue danses with yours, him savouring every inches of your mouth. You clumsly breath in between each turn of the head, to caught up in the kiss to actually care. 

Your pants mixes as he retreats from your battle, both of you tongues momentarily connected by a string of saliva. He slows down and props himself up on his knees, lifting you by the back of the neck to follow him. Not missing the beat, you copy his actions lifting your body only slightly over his as he craddles you in his arms. He returns to his previous speed , this time exceding it and robbing you of a few wails of pleasure.

Your ass meets his hips, slapping together as your breast bounce at every new thrust into your core. He can feel your nipples, hard and excited, brush his pectorals as your mounds rub his torso every once in a while. You're perfect, absolutely perfect like this. 

"Beautiful, My Lady, my love! And so wet nff-ah, for me."

"Ah D-Demiurge! I need you, p-plea-AH!" You struggle to find your words, too blissed out as you feel the coil in your guts tightening almost painfully. 

"Yes, Supreme mine?" He almost whispers. 

"Bite me again." his eyes snap to yours. "HA- Harder, make me bleed, I beg of you!"

If he had pupils, they'd be blown wide at this statement, much like yours are. The words nearly made him cum on the spot. Here you go, once again encouraging him to mark you, to claim you. Should he really? You wanted him to. 

You whine frustratingly, the thrusts combined with his god forsaken musk keeping you on the edge of completion, just short of enough to throw you over. He notices it, quickly gripping your hips and guiding them into a new and violent pace. You feel him twitching within you as he settles his head in the crook of your neck. He laps at the spot, kissing it softly as he feels himself nearing. He catches your skin between his teeth, feeling the muscles under it tense and he bites down. Squeezing onto the hair at the back of his head, you shout, the sound quickly turning into a loud moan as the coil in your stomach finally breaks. He feels you spams and leak around him, pulling him deeper into your core and he hisses ecstatically, drunk on the taste of your divine blood. It only takes a few more thrusts before he joins you. His hips grind intently, spilling his seed deep within your cunt as you milk him dry. 

You pant heavily, fighting to catch your breath when you suddenly feel his wings surround your body along. His tail following suit, the cold metal connecting with your backside, making you shiver. You have no idea when he decided to let them out, but the warmth they exude pleasantly loosen your thight muscles. You sight as he begins purring loudly. Settling down comfortably, he cleans the fresh wound with his mouth before laying you down under the covers, careful not to leave the confines of your cunt. You hum warmly, pulling him onto you while he rubs his head to yours, his throat still rumbling. He turns on his side, pulling you into his embrace as his arms and wings cocoon you away from the outside world.

You glide your hand on his chest, enjoying the cuddles. Another thing you didn't really expect out of the archdemon, but maybe he's just fulfilling his instinct's wishes right now. No matter, you'll still take full advantage of it. 

A few minutes of happy cuddles and purring pass by when he finally decides to pull out, your abused hole twitching with over sensitivity. You groan, choosing this moment to finally break the silence. 

"I'm sorry for making you injure me like this." You lift a lazy finger to your shoulder. "I think I might have felt you tense up, I didn't mean to make uncomfortable with my request."

_Oh_ , so you hadn't know the meaning behind it. Though he fears it might ruin your moment, the devil makes the gallant effort to tell you the truth. 

"My- " he bites the inside of his cheek. It might be preferable not to refer to you too casually for the moment. "My Lady, don't apologize. If anyone is to blame, it should be me.

You eye him intently, waiting for an explanation.

"For demons and devils alike, the act of bitting another, especially duting intercourse is... Well, its a lot more meaningful to us than it is to many other races. It's a claim of ownership." A few seconds of silence from you manages to worry him. "I hadn't known you were unaware of this, I should've restrained myself better. Nevertheless, I promise to you, no matter the efforts necessary, I will ignore my claim until it disapears if you so w-ah-AH! "

Demiurge shudders violently, back arching deliciously as his tail squeezes the skin of your calf. Your hold on his neck promptly shutting him up. Having yet to break the archfiend's tough skin, you clamp down with all your might, ripping another one of those vocalizations from him. 

You only let go when the red liquid finally flows into your mouth, pushing him on his back with his wings spread open under his body as you sit on top of him. With your lips red, his own blood dribbling down your chin and neck, you mutter softly. 

"Is it okay if I also claim you as mine then?"

Sinful, pervesed, depraved, your pictures screamed many words. To him, wholeheartedly? _Perfection. Beautiful twisted perfection._

"It seems my rut has reached its peak once more, _lover mine_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I write a smut. Wrote it as quick as possible not to forget my idea. Tell me, how did I do? Did you guys enjoy it? Should I continue~? ;}
> 
> Let me know in the comments~!


	3. Pandora's Actor x OC Supreme Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns out the hard way that she's pregnant and Pandora's Actor is the Dad. Worst thing is Ainz doesn't even know she spent that much time with his treasury holder. 
> 
> (Warning, this chapter contains: Some angst, a whole lot of cussing, some sexual content/allusion/innuendos and some violence!) 
> 
> Thank you for the request~! ;} 
> 
> ~•~  
> Outis:Something that would likely be awkward as hell for everyone involved and therefore hilarious for us;
> 
> Female Supreme Being OC who's been involved with Pandora's Actor while failing to work up the nerve to tell Ainz about it and being unaware of/forgetting the rather important detail that (assuming that things work the same in Ygg as in D&D) doppelgangers can reproduce with anything humanoid finds out the latter the hard way. Which means that she can no longer put off telling Ainz that she's been getting physical with his NPC and has to also inform him that he's going to be a grandfather.
> 
> Ideally this occurs after Ainz called PA his son and gave him permission to call him father in private.  
> ~•~
> 
> You asked for an OC. I didn't actually have one so I took the liberty of making one just for Pan. I really hope you like her~! ;}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~•~
> 
> **** IMPORTANT: For those who want to know what this OC looks like, you can go down to the end of this chapter before reading it~! ****
> 
> ~•~

Hidden under the weight of your heavy blankets, you're gently stirred awake, pulled away from deep within the sweetest of slumber. The one eye not stuffed into your bountyfull amount of pillows gently opens, slowly focusing itself back into the living world. You look around momentarily, quickly regaining knowledge of your position within the living quarters of Nazarik. Pulling your head out of its comfortable nest, you yawn. The powerful jaws gifted to you by your current (and probably from now on) race flexing, showing your teeth, before snapping shut silently. You also allow your legs and back to arch, your bones satifyingly popping, when a groan reaches your ear from deep within the covers. You reposition your arms comfortably around his back as his long fingers gently, if not greedily, do the same to yours. Of course remembering the events of last night as they stain the fur of your inner thigh, you fight back the chuckle threatening to slip between your lips.

You could always count on this dorky idiot to find himself eagerly hidden deep within your covers if given permission. He even got as far as removing his ring of sustenance to have a good real sleep this time. You strongly suspect him of also doing so so as to excuse his prevailing "lack of restraint". Your stomach choses this exact moment to prove your point. As it rumbles, begging for attention, so does he as he squeezes around your waist discontently. He rubs his face deeper within your chest fur and you abandon all hope of restraining the next chuckle. 

"Oh Pan..."

He hums happily at his own name, raising the empty orbs of his eye sockets to your face. "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz."

"Good morning indeed." You hum back, nudging affectionately his baren forehead before your stomach makes itself known once more.

Immediately, his muscles tense before holding you even closer to his form. You grumble at your own hunger more than him before you add. 

"Are you gonna let me leave the bed to go clean myself this time around or will I still have to convince you of freeing me."

The comment flips a switch and his voice quickly rise to a, quite frankly, unnecessary height as he instantly forgets about himself being in the midst of waking up. You let a smile slip on your lips. 

"More than implausible, meine Geliebte! I would never dare, nor could I even hope to imprison the beauty before me!" As quick as his pitch rised, it falls back down to nearly a murmur. "Even though, I must concur, that meine Dame would be very deserving of her own special place with the rarities of the treasury... "

"I don't know if you're saying this due to my status or the actual rarity of a gnoll in this world."

"Liebe! From love of course!"

You laugh, the sound mixing with the usual cackle of a Hyena and making you internally cringe. He joins in with you in his own theatric way, promptly taking you away from your negative thoughts. You push your muzzle to his face once more, still somewhat unused to the fact that your face is literally protuding forward. At least more than it would as a human. 

"So, is that also why you refuse to let go of my waist then?" You quip playfully, slowly pushing your body forward on him. 

He groans appreciatively before stuttering, his mind battling an internal dilemma between indulging in the gifted pleasures and polite subservience. He adores these moments, when your attention is so generously granted to him and only him. How kind you truly are when personnal and how easily you could play with him and his thoughts. He literally and more than willingly would fall into you open palm after one single jest from you. 

"I-Is it so unpleasant, D-Dame Kali? " he audaciously lowers his hands, letting his more selfish mind speak up.You did ask of him to be more " _assertive_ " after all. 

And he really didn't want your hunger to ruin this lovely moment the both of you are sharing. He'd bring a whole banquet to you himself if it meant staying the way you are right now. Hell, he'd even prepare it! 

"You got me there... " You munch on the inside of your cheek, both inerested on where this could lead and sadly too pissed at your own insides as they threaten to stab at you until you give them what they want. You begrudgingly untangle yourself from him and the sheets.

"Though I'm sure you could find a way to change yourself into more of a tasty snack I'm afraid I'm gonna need more than that this time around."

You see him twitch as you lift yourself out of bed, his blank expression slowly and only slightly redening. 

"M-Meine Liebste... " he mutters in a voice way too deep, dramatically posing without truely noticing. 

You chuckle, shaking your head fondly. " I'm going to shower, you're welcome to take your time preparing while I do so."

"Then I am more than ready for you already Liebling~!" He chirps gleefully. 

You stare at him in silence. 

He reciprocates. 

"Pervert." 

"I cannot deny that statement."

You turn to your bathroom door, smilling and nearly laughing once more at his antics. 

______________________________

You come back into your room fluffing the water out of your "mane", fulling expecting the higher doppelgänger to have taken advantage of your absence to go back to a lazy slumber within your bed sheets. What you didn't expect was him, not only fully clothed and ready, but also god damn _polishing_ your armor's chestplate with the utmost attention after he both made your bed _and_ prepared your clothes for today. 

_Seriously_ , Momonga, did he have to be that excessively obsessive over his work? 

You huff in slight irritation as he, yet again, categorized your personal items like the good treasury guardian he is _without your accord._ His head snaps to you at the sound, it having obviously slapped him out of his passionate concentration. He immediately rises to his feet, jumping forward in panic and clumsily juggling with said flying piece of armor as it got knocked out of his lap. He catches it, flings it precisely into its allocated spot on the bed amongst the rest of your belongings and snaps his left foot on the ground as he salutes in mock confidence. All of this happening in only a handful of seconds. 

"D-Dame Kali!" He blurs out comically. "I was-! I-I was... " His puffed out chest and squared shoulders deflates as you near the bed. "A-Ah, It's seem you've caught me..." He finally sighs bashfully. 

You frown to him, a single drop of perspiration sliding his way down the side of his face in a near cartoonish manner. You try, you really try, but it's impossible to stay mad at this guy. 

Your smile immediately makes him puff out in relief. It's at moments like these that he wishes his natural form had a mouth or truly anything similar so he could join in on you. Though very satisfied by his makers choices for himself, he doesn't believe the thought blasphemous to wish to simply be able to share his joy with his beloved supreme one without having to appear as someone else. 

Would his father be insulted by this thought? Maybe not, but his curent relationship with you might...

Though he does dare imagine him happy for his creation's reciprocated pursuit of happiness with you, Lord Ainz would probably be more than displeased by both your lack of respect for your individual statuses. 

It was after all what you feared. He'd truly do anything to keep you happy. So he'd see this beautiful joy dance in your eyes. 

You pause momentarily in the middle of clothing yourself, your head turning to look down to him. His gaze is so intent on you, thoughtful even. Eh! He's probably just fantasizing again. You really don't get him. 

_How_... No, more like _what_ could he possibly see when he looks at you?

You never intended for this to be your life! Back as a human, you used to work as an IT professional for one of the annoying big sharks of the modern economy. Admittedly, you had a pretty good intellect to back you up so you never went homeless or grew hungry, but you were still just a small, little, weak girl. A real nobody in the grand scheme of things. You wanted to change that when you first joined the video-game world of Yggdrasil. Even if it was all pretend, you wanted to feel different. That's why you created KaliKilla BloodJaw. She wasn't meant to be the prettiest, you could've easily gone for an elf or even just a human if you wanted beauty. No, she was meant to be the embodiment of badassery, at least in your eyes. Tall, mysterious, strong and especially good at bludgeoning her enemies with her myriad of weapon. A true Amazonian warrior, ehhh or in her case, barbarian. 

You know, everything you're not... 

And everything was fun during the days of Yggdrasil, everything was just great! But now that you actually have to _be_ KaliKilla, you couldn't help but regret some of your decisions in making her

She's just too big! You're like two full heads taller than Pandora's Actor (a detail you really don't like to point out since the simple idea of having to bend down just to see him under his military cap is rubbing you the wrong way.) Not only that, but now that you embody fully the giant huntress, you have to deal with what her race class entails. Honestly, always being either hungry or easily triggered is just tiring. Screw Momonga if he ever dares complain about his litch form's apathy. You'd like that kinda break! 

Anyways... You really wish you knew what they all see in you. Especially Pandora's Actor. Sure, you're one of the supreme ones, but you didn't even really take the time to make anything in the guild. You where more of a farming freak than anything, a dungeon crawler. You'd be the one replenishing stock in the guild and finding the rarest of item for each particular NPC. All in all, You were just there to help the others do _their_ work.

Not only, but you're also kind of a dick nowadays! You try your best to be kind and approachable, but your short temper just scares every one away. Really, not many would want to risk angering a supreme one here, and you understand why!

So nobody tries. 

Maybe that's exactly why you and Pan where such an efficient couple, no matter how missmatched you appeared? This guys is undeterrable! You could tell him anything, as long as it isn't _'Ainz hates you'_ he'll just spring back and continue on. He's also one of the rare people who can keep you steadily happy or at the very least neutral (probably because he's such a clown sometimes, a literal Jack in a box of entertainment.)

If that's the case, the sole reason behind you two, then you applaud his ability to bypass his creator's presets put into his personallity. You remember when the guild master used to proudly present his sole NPC to you and explain him in detail. Pan was supposed to be somewhat of a womanizer, a lover of beautiful women. 

You're not that. 

You're not insulting your looks, you're still visually a complete badass in your own eyes. You're just not pretty. Yet, despite this, ever since he's been allowed some time out of the treasury you've never personally seen him flirt with any woman except you. Yes, he did attempt many obnoxious greetings and let out a good few pet names here and there, but never a full blown try at being the lady's men he was designed to be. 

You huff as said doppelgänger is now aiding you in tying the, now, shiny chestplate around your back. 

"Is there something wrong, meine Blume?" He slides one hand to your hip and squeeze lovingly. 

You shake your head, turning around to face him. You gently flick his hat up to be able to look at the blank expression that is his face. It used to unnerve you, but now it is cherished rather than alienating. 

"Thank you." You reply fondly. 

Sometimes you just don't think you deserve the guy. 

Though obviously upset by your own thoughts, he remains silent on your decision not to share. A few love names, a quick pose and a kiss on the knuckles later and you're back with that soft smile that make his insides melt. 

You don't want to go out. You want to stay cozy in here for the rest of the day. With him. _Buuut_ , your stomach complains once more. _Yeah_ , food, _now_.

"We should head back to our tasks before anyone comes looking for us, Ainz is probably waiting for me anyway." You mutter nervously. 

Pandora's Actor strikes another salute at your words. "Then, I shall head back to the treasury promptly!" His nimble fingers clasp his hat dramatically. "I'll come back to you the second you ask of me mein Schatz~!"

"I know you will."

______________________________

You think back to his words as you enter the guild's cafeteria, knowing full well he hadn't meant it as a simple statement of his loyalty. Try as you might, you really couldn't figure out what's making you that special in his eyes. The thought of him offering himself out of subservience to his supreme being creeps back into your mind and you growl with a cackling yelp. _No_ , even with his particular personality, he isn't that type of man! 

As always, your little outburst scares off a good few maids and workers around you, most of them bowing in reverence before fleeing the scene. You do your best to ignore it as you mutter your daily order when you finally reach the chefs. 

You promptly leave the scene after doing so, ignoring the rest of the people bowing to you in favor of finding refuge in the supreme one's dining room. Are you crazy or are you getting more looks than usual? You could swear Pestonya's gaze bore into you the whole time you were within her line of sight. 

Not a few minutes after sitting down, Lupusregina out of everyone comes into the room. The little werewolf bows like the usual, albeit more energetically than the average maid before joining your side in a few struts. 

"Good morning, Lady Kali!" She chirps, apparently elated with something. 

What could she possibly want from you? Your brows knit pensively. 

"Lupus, you're jolly. Need something?"

Said maid's shoulders rise a good few centimetres upward, her smile widening event more. A feat you didn't currently think possible. 

"I am, Supreme One! Thank you for your concerns but I'm alright." She then pulls out a full plate of delicious smelling meat behind her back and serves it elegantly in front of you. 

"This... isn't what I ordered?" You question, not really understanding how this mix-up could've possibly happened. 

"Oh, I'm aware, My Lady! I... " Her features contort. She now looks confused herself. "I just thought it'd be a good idea to provide you with a generous entry before your meal!" She steps back with another elegant bow. "You know, especially considering the upcoming and most splendid of event I must add~!" 

Okay, _what_? Now she's nearly squealing in delight. Dammit, did you miss _another_ announcement again? Ugh... Bluff it 'til you make it, right? 

"Alright yeah, thanks a lot Lupus..." She nods happily, almost skipping back to the door. "...I was gonna head out to Ainz after this for the exact reason. Thanks for reminding me."

She gasps "Of course, My Lady. I'm sure it'll be the most joyful talk of the millenia! I'll share the word to hold off this information until you give me the okay then~! Farewell, My Supreme One!" And with that, she closes the door. 

Eh. 

"What the fuck?"

______________________________

Walking to Momonga's quarters, you take the liberty of cleaning your teeth with one of your claws since you're apparently alone in the corridors for once. _Man_ , this meal was just _sublime_! Maybe you should've taken a desert with you? Ugh, of course you're still famished. 

Choosing to selectively forget the earlier cryptic discussion between you and the battle maid, you reach the doors to your guild master's "study" and open them without much of a though. 

"Ah Kali, good to see you back in the land of the living." The elder litch immediately teases you as you enter. 

You close the doors behind you, quite suprised with the fact that you two are alone for once, Albedo missing from the space by his side. 

"Quite the appropriate words stated by our dear lord of death, don't you think?"

He chuckles, the sound mixed with a loud groan. He shake his head with one ornate hand raised.

"Please, don't remind me."

"So." You join him at his desk. "Something good happening? Need me?"

"Yes actually. I've been looking for you for a good time now, where were you?" He states lightly, repositionning some artifacts around the land map on his desk. 

_In bed with your NPC._

Yeah, nope, not saying that. 

You uncontrollably yipp another cackle, nearly cussing through it. You know more than anyone now that a hyena cackling is more of a stress related action rather than a wicked fear tactic. Ainz is looking at you. Dammit, why did you have to tell him before. Stupid past self! 

"I, er..." You really don't like your friend's scrutinizing gaze. Those red pinprick could kill. "I was just eating. As always."

You're such a pussy. Even becoming a gnoll didn't take away how much of a coward you could be sometimes. Momonga gazes at you for a while, his "eyes" switching between your two orbs intermittently before sighing heavily. He lifts a hand to your shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. 

"It's fine Kila. It's nothing to be ashamed of." _He bought that!?_

Wait, nevermind that. He thinks your ashamed because you're always stuffing your face. 

Son of a-

"Anyway, I was wondering if you were planning on going out anytime soon? I might need your skills for this next work."

You refrain from huffing, forcefully pulling your head back into the game. You nod, gripping your spear tighter. You can't help the trepidation you feel, the exitement coursing throught your veins at the idea of maybe staining your weapons with the blood of those little sacks of meat and blood. 

_No._

No, people. Pathetic weak little humans yes, but still people. 

"My skills are yours to use, I'm ready."

"Good, I've already sent word to Demiurge, you'll be working together on this one."

_What!?_ "Excuse me?" You frown in discontentment. 

The litch king lifts both of his hands promptly, obviously expecting the backslash. "N-Now now, no need to jump. I know you two aren't on the best of terms-"

"No shit." You grumble. "C'mon, you probably just want to keep him as far away from you, as usual. I can do this on my own, just tell me."

"Hey now, don't bring my personal fellings into this." He retorts. "No, I'm serious Kali. I can't let anyone move alone outside anymore and you know that. He's a good strategist, I trust in your partnering with him more than most other options."

"I'm a good strategist too..." You mutter, much like an annoyed child. 

"Yes" he sighs again. "But not as good as him." You glare at him. "Ugh, give me a hand here, I'm trying to make all of this work!" His personna caves finally. 

You bare your teeth for only a second before throwing your hands up and slouching in your chair. 

"Fine!" You stick your finger towards his nose cavity. "But you owe me, and it better be good."

Ainz immediately nod. "That's just fine with me."

______________________________

You're still muttering under your breath when you teleport away from the overlord. Appearing on the first floor of Nazarick where your where told to join up, you start to walk towards the exit of the tomb.

You know you're not being really fair to the archdemon. He's proven more than once to be a very faithful and loyal ally. But like all the other members of the tomb, he takes after his god damn creator and you and Ulbert didn't exactly have the best of relationships. 

_Correction_ , that Chuunibyou asshole never missed a chance to pester you when you two where together. It's almost like he needed his dose every two to three days, sometimes to the point of even messaging you privately. Immature bastard. 

You breath in through you nose, trying you best to recompose yourself. 

"Ah, Lady Kali. What a pleasure~."

Yep, serenity down the drain. 

There stands the little devil, not far ahead of you, bowing elegantly with him hand up to his heart. Just the sight of him forces another low cackle out of your lungs. You near him in silence, his grin widening the more you grow near. 

He straightens back up. "I have been patiently waiting here, at the request of Lord Ainz, to finally be graced by your presence Supreme One. I trust you enjoyed your meals?" He croons in a suave tone. 

_Oh you little shit._

You growl, now at his side. He immediately bows again, planning his usual apology for having " _involuntarily_ " displeased you when he halts in his track. You frown at his actions when you hear a quiet and deliberate intake of air on his part. His head snaps up to look at you and for one of the rare times he now looks at your form openly and without any real malice. You didn't think it could be possible for you to frown any deeper. Why is he ogling you like that? 

"C'mon." You grumble "Away with false pretenses, let's just go." You step in front of him, more than happy to leave him behind if he intends to immitates a stick in the mud for any longer. You snuff out a bitter scoff when he finally struts up behind you. 

"Lady Kali, far from me to be impolite..." _Oh really?_ "... but would it really be wise for you to leave the great tomb of Nazarick?

You growl once again, barely turning your head his way to acknowledge him. "Are you questioning orders Demiurge?"

He turns silent. You hasten your steps to the outer doors, happy for once at his compliance. But just when you dare hope, he comes charging back. 

"My Supreme One, I must insist. Engaging in such activities outside of the tomb could be most unwise considering your current condition." He reiterates quickly. 

The nerve of him. You snap you head to his form, unable to keep your anger in check as you spit to him. 

"My _condition_?"

He lifts his hands, almost copying Ainz's earlier gesture. 

"I greatly apologize for my wording My Lady, but I truly wouldn't dare if I didn't believe it necessary! The child you are carry-ugh!"

You grab him by the collar of his suit and shirt and immediately thrust him into the outer wall separating the guild from the outside world. The action pushing him into the cracking stone and effectively shutting him up. Your heart beats a thousand mille a minute, nearly lunging itself out of your throat. You find great difficulty breathing with the statement that currently hangs in the air. 

**_"What did you just say to me?!"_** You sneer at less than a few inches from his face. 

_A child? What child?_ He can't be insinuating what you think! Your throat whines another twisted giggle. You're completely losing your shits here! 

The archdemon grunts in pain as you push down onto his esophagus. His hand calmly pat your arm, silently begging for some air. You release him, letting him slide down until his feet touch the ground and push the wood of your weapon's handle on his chest. The silent demand of your action coupled with the strew of flinch worthy yipps doesn't go unnoticed by him, the confusion in your eyes baffling him. Already more than terrified by the degree of his apparent offence, he takes great precautions in stringing his next sentence. 

"You... are pregnant, Lady KaliKilla, are you not?" The truth uttered by his own mouth splits another smile into his own face even while going through his current situation. "Wouldn't you wish for your cub to be kept safe within the walls of Nazarick?"

An actual child... You stumble away from the 7th floor guardian, slowly rising your unarmed hand to your abdomen. You never thought... You didn't figure you had to take precautions... 

You have a baby? 

Taking another step back and gazing into nowhere, you actually huff a quiet chuckle. As Demiurge kneel, he takes the liberty of gazing upwards once more. You turn your gaze down at him, just one question on your mind. 

"How could you know?"

His eyes quickly return to the floor. 

"I might not be as specialized in the aspect as and incubus would, but to put it bluntly, I can smell those particular hormones on you, My Supreme One. You've been expectant for a little while now that you... em... begin to smell like a mother would." He promptly snaps his mouth shut, fully expecting to have outlived his use. 

You're pregnant. You're gonna be a mother. Hell... What are you gonna do? Oh shit... 

_How are you gonna tell Ainz!?_

[Message]

_**Kali?** _

~•~

You flinch, nearly yipping like an injured dog. Lord above, it's almost like he's been summoned into your head. 

[Message]

_Yes Ainz?_

**_Have you gone far yet?_ **

~•~

You look at the crack wall, nearly wincing. 

[Message]

_Not really..._

**_Good. There's been a small change of plan. I need Demiurge here with me. I'll send you Albego in exchange. Just tell me your position._ **

~•~

That dick... Oh, whatever... Not like you're in any better of a position right now.

_Wait. Shit._

Oh nononononono. You look back at Demiurge still kneeling on the ground. 

Albedo's a _succubus!_

_God dammit!!!_

[Message]

_No!_

**_...Are you okay?_ **

_Yep! Perfectly fine!_

_**... Mh-mnh.** _

_I'm just outside of the tomb actually. You know what? I'll come get her myself. Anything to spend less time with the Imp, you know?_

~•~

Gosh, you sound so fake! 

[Message]

_**...Alright, If you say so.** _

**_She's with me currently, I'll send her to meet you halfway._ **

_Okay... Thanks._

~•~

You growl, completely displeased with it all, quickly changing your weight from one leg to another. You're gonna have to figure something out. You can't let the master guardian take a whiff of you. She's gonna yapp her pretty little mouth to Momonga in record time, you just know it!

Your gaze settles on the "poor" man that's been patiently waiting at your feet all this time, a little sadistic smile finds its way on your face before you snap out of it. You grunt. 

"Get up." As he complies, you put a clawed fingertip to his tie, looking him straight in the eyes. "You say one thing about this to anyone before I consent it and I'm gonna use the tip of your tail for my next spear, got it pretty boy?"

He looks at you, a bit stunned before nodding with a grin. "Wouldn't have it any other way, My Lady." He states while reajusting his glaces.

You huff with a nod, heading back inside. You shout over your shoulder. 

"Go back to Ainz, he needs you."

You head back to the entry. The second he teleports away, you fall into a sitting position at the inner door. What the hell are you gonna do now? 

You want to run. You're such a freaking coward. Can you really be blamed? You fucked his creation, his ugh... son, or so what Pandora says. You did him not once, but repetitively at that. You got too much respect for the man not to be scared of what he'll think. 

Just as you move to settle down for a bit, you hear the familiar clanking of Albedo's armor moving, her heels clicking on the marble floor and growing closer. You jump on all four, panicked, and quickly look around the first floor for a spot big enough to conceal you. 

You scramble to a pillar as she turns the corner, quickly pressing your whole form into its shadow. You even go as far as holding your breath, _praying_ your lack skills in stealth doesn't come back to bite you in the ass. Please, _please_ , be it that your _hormones_ don't leave a trail leading straight to you or anything of the sort! 

She passes you comfortably, each click on the floor a litteral torture to your lungs. The second you don't hear her anymore, you fling yourself out of there and run towards the deeper floors. 

Okay, the choice is made apparently. You're gonna run away. Where the fuck do you go now? She's got the whole place around her little finger! When she doesn't find you outside, she's immediately gonna start asking around. The whole tomb is gonna be hunting for you in no time! 

Turning another corner not far from the second floor, you push your back to the wall, looking around the place for anybody within sight. Look at you, pathetically hiding from your own people cause you can't come clean to your friend! 

You could go to the treasury. 

Nobody ever goes there, plus, Pan won't even ask why you've come to see him. This could work! You look at your guild ring, thinking about just teleporting there. It'd be easier. 

Ugh, but you don't want to use the poor guy's emotions like that. 

"Lady KaliKilla? Are you there?" Albedo shouts softly through the corridors near you. 

_How the hell did she get here so fast!?_

You don't think, you turn to your ring once more and snap your eyes shut. Anywhere's better than here. 

.

.

.

"Kali?"

Nope, here's definitely worst than there. 

You turn around slowly, quickly locking eyes with Momonga. You've obviously interrupted something. 

"Did you need something?" He asks, more than puzzled by your appearance. 

Demiurge stands to the side, grin spreading at the situation. He reposition his glasses once more before sliding his hand behind his back. 

"I'll take my leave." He nods to the two of you. "My Lord, My Lady."

Ugh, of course he'd run off the one time you need him around! The elder litch clears his throat, still patiently waiting for an answer. 

"Heyy, anything new I should know about?" You supply poorly. 

His natural frown deepens as he tilts his head to the side. 

"You didn't find Albedo on your way in, did you?"

You sigh, completely defeated. "Y-Yeah..."

He nods, a low chuckle finding it's way through his teeth. 

"Alright, sit down, I'll call her."

You shoulders slump. There's no way out of this. You drag your feet to your chair, immediately slouching in it once you're sat. You drag your hand to your stomach once more. Sliding your fingers on your still flat belly, you munch the inside of your cheek for a few seconds. 

"H-Hey Momonga. Call her off for now... I got something I'd like to tell you."

Said man, rises his eyes from his map, looking at you up and down a few times. He nods silently and you can see him contacting the succuby. 

After a few seconds, the red lights in his eye sockets reconnect with your gaze. 

"S-So... I've been meaning to say this for a good time now. Er, I d-don't know how to tell you to be honest."

"That's fine, take your time."

You glare at him weakly. Bless him for always being so patient and comprehensive, but right now it's just so unfair. Another giggle finds its way out of you which quickly turns into a moan of near agony as you snap your head to the side. _Seriously_ , fuck hyenas. 

Ainz promptly bends over his desk, his hand reaching yours and taking hold of it as he knows this will be helpful to you. 

"Hey, it's not that bad." He rumbles quietly. 

"You don't know that." You snap without much of a bite. 

You look at your hands, giving his a quick squeeze before letting him go. 

"S-So, you know it's been a lttile while now since you've " _unlocked_ " the treasury."

He gives a quick nod. 

"And Pandora's Actor's been kinda released and began attempting to befriend people."

He nods with a groan. 

"H-Hey, he's not _that_ bad by the way." You frown a bit. "Anyway, I've been spending time with him a lot and... "

He nods, but suddenly flinches. "W-Wait, hold on there!"

"A-And h-hear me out! H-He's a really nice guy and he deserv-"

"Nonononono..." He rises up to his feet. "You've been having an affair." 

You snap your mouth shut, eyes darting on every features of his skull just so you can get a read on something. Anything. 

He clasps a hand to his forehead. "You've been fooling around with my NPC!?! _For how long!?_ "

His emotions are immediately put back in check as a green aura momentarily surrounds him. He slumps back down, head in his palm has he rubs his checkbones aggressively.

"Is it really that bad?" You keen gently. 

" _Him?_ Out of all of them, _really_? He's _ridiculous_!"

"Hey now-"

"I _made_ him Kali! End-to-end, that guy's been designed by me! Do you even realize he's been calling me ' _dad_ ' for a while now!?" His aura triggers once more. 

"Yeah, he told me about that one." You fight back the snicker dancing on your tongue. 

It's Ainz's turn to throw his hands into the air, green aura surrounding his form again. 

"H-hey since we're on a s-similar topic..."

He huffs, clearly giving up at this point. 

"I, er, I may have made a little mistake on the way too." You begin to fidget with your weapon. 

"What more?" He leans on one side, holding his chin in his palm while striking a less than elegant pose. 

You grumble at his attitude, quite a bit pissed off by it. You brush your hand across your stomach. Wow, now you're hurt. 

"I think I'm pregnant... " You bite your tongue, expecting the backlash. 

When it doesn't come, you rise your head back to him only to see him frozen in place, mouth agape. He nearly jumps in his seat. 

_"You didn't think it important to tell me that before everything else!?!"_

_"I AM SORRY OKAY!" You snap._

His aura flashes green momentarily. 

"Listen, Momonga. I-I never asked for this. I didn't even think we could! I don't know what to do, okay? I-I'm sorry... I messed up... " Your last words nearly die out in your throat. You can't even look at him anymore.

Doing so, you don't notice his own stare. The guilt, no matter how small, in his current metaphorical heart. He rubs his whole face one last time before huming quietly. He brings his hand towards you, intent on touching you, confort you in anyway, but chooses against it at the last second. His face contorts softly, a quiet groan sliping out before his muted words. 

"We... can figure something out if you want to. I'm sure I could use my er... _skills_ , if you don't want to keep it."

" _What?_ " You surround your middle protectively. " _No!_ " You snarl in disbelief. 

"Okay!" He jumps back, raising his hands. "Okay, sorry! Nevermind, forget I ever said that!"

He huffs, recomposing himself. "It's gonna be okay Kali, you have us, you have me." You look back at him, patiently silent. "Who you chose to love, no matter how _embarrassing_ ,-"

" _Hey!"_ You giggle. 

"-is not going to change a single thing about that fact."

You fall back into your chair, actually so relieved to hear those words. There's the reason why you spend so many years playing with that guy.

"Are you feelings better now?" You nod. "Good, because I really started to think you were going to bite my head off when I " _threatened_ " your child. Congratulations, by the way."

You snort at that. "You know, it could be partially considered yours too... _Grandpa_!"

You cackle loudly as he groans angrily, muttering ' _grandpa_ ' sarcastically under his breath. 

"Do I have to remind you that you fucked my _one_ and _only_ NPC?" You cringe at his sudden crudeness. "We also have to expect a child out of it now. Everything has grown so much more complicated... I can't even depend on you anymore. Do you know how much of an asset you were?"

"Yeah... m'sorry about that."

He rises his hand once more, pointing it towards your snout in mock anger.

"We are even."

You bat your eyes at his imitation before howling in laughter. 

"Okay, deal!"

You swear, you see his jaw form a smile before he goes back to his work. You return one and rises to you feet, heart light as a feather. You relocate your hand onto your staff, ready to leave the poor guy in peace when the thought occurs to you. 

"Oh no..."

The overlord casts a suspicious glance your way. 

"I gotta go tell Pan now..."

****************

______________________________

* This is KaliKilla's appearance. Just a little drawing of mine*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while hasn't it? What do you guys think about KaliKilla BloodJaw? Should I accept more OC requests like hers? Let me know what you think~! ;}


End file.
